1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates generally to artificial reefs, and more particularly to a type of structure suitable for making an artificial fishing reef.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The natural bottom of the sea floor in several offshore areas in the United States is flat and sandy. Unfortunately, a flat and sandy bottom type sea floor attracts few fish that are either commercially or recreationally valuable. However, it has long been known that if vertical reef is created on this bottom that many reef fish such as snappers and groupers will be attracted. Offshore artificial reefs have long been used to attract marine fish and other marine animals to a particular area by creating vertical relief. Offshore artificial reefs can be created that over time will appear as natural reefs with similar communities of encrusting organisms and bait fish. As various encrusting organisms such as corals and sponges cover the artificial reef material, small animals take up residence. As these small animals become abundant larger animals are attracted and feed upon these. Yet larger fish are attracted to these and so on until a complete reef food web is created. At that point the artificial reef functions as a natural reef.
Usually, offshore artificial reefs are built within seventy to hundred feet of the surface of the body of water. The increase in productivity and proximity to the surface provides more accessible fishing grounds for commercial fisheries, more accessible fishing grounds for sports anglers, and provides scuba divers a new nature observation post photographing marine life. Similarly, inshore artificial reefs provide the same benefits as offshore artificial reefs.
Currently, most artificial reefs are made out of rock, concrete or steel, usually in the form of surplus or scrap materials. However, many types of materials, such as: automobiles, parts of automobiles, whiteware appliances, shopping carts, PVC pipes, etc. are prohibited from being used in artificial reefs by the federal and or the state governments and individuals interested in building an offshore artificial reef must contact a government agency to receive a permit to build in a particular area. The configurations of artificial reefs must be such as to not danger the individuals who may use the artificial reefs once deployed. Additionally, when deployed in salt water, the artificial reef must resist the effects of salt water for a long time.
Individuals interested in building an artificial reef must also generally follow the deployment procedures issued by federal or state agency by filing a float plan. Since concrete and steel are commonly used in artificial reefs, deployment of an artificial reef usually requires a tug boat pushing a large barge with an crane to lower the artificial reef to the ocean bottom. Some materials once deployed require an anchoring device to prevent disassociation of the material from the area where the artificial reef may be deployed.
The typical approach of using concrete and steel structures for artificial reefs suffers from several limitations. For, example, the concrete and steel structures for artificial reefs cannot provide large surface areas for attracting small ocean life. Therefore, the artificial reef does not mimic the natural reef. Also, concrete and steel structures for artificial reefs are costly to deploy and maintain. This cost is an obstacle for individuals seeking to construct small private reefs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an artificial reef that ay be easily deployed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial reef that is relatively low cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide and artificial reefs that functions similarly to a natural reef.
According to a first broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided an artificial reef comprising: a plurality of open bodies; linking means for arranging the open bodies in at least one string of open bodies; an anchoring means connected to the at least one string of open bodies at a distal end of the string of open bodies, the anchoring means anchoring the artificial reef when the artificial reef is deployed in a body of water; a floatation means attached to a proximal end of the at least one string of open bodies, the floatation means causing the at least one string of open bodies to extend upward when the artificial reef is deployed in a body of water.
According to second broad aspect of the invention, there is provided method of deploying an artificial reef comprising: providing an artificial reef comprising: a plurality of open bodies; linking means for arranging the open bodies in at least one string of open bodies; an anchoring means connected to the at least one string of open bodies at a distal end of the string of open bodies; and a floatation means attached to a proximal end of the at least one string of open bodies, the floatation means causing the at least one string of open bodies to extend upward when the artificial reef is deployed in a body of water; and deploying the artificial reef in a body of water.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.